Glasses
by River Eynaea
Summary: Gakupo gets a pair of glasses and his wife reacts somewhat strangely. Fluff-fic


Gakupo picked up a round, black pair of glasses and put them on. Turning around to look at his wife, he announced "Look, Luka! I'm Harry Potter."

Luka rolled her eyes and walked to another rack.

Never letting his eyes wander from her pink hair, Gakupo removed the glasses from his face. "You have no appreciation for fine literature," he said sourly.

Gakupo knew his statement was a lie. Luka enjoyed books immensely, she just didn't enjoy Gakupo's sometimes childish humor. Gakupo still scarcely knew why she married him. She was a quiet woman, who mainly spoke with actions rather than words. However, as far as affection went, Gakupo rarely got any affirmation of hers, even by actions. He showered her with love every day nonetheless, knowing it was just her way.

Rows and rows of glasses shone and sparkled on the racks at the eye doctor's office. Gakupo had come in for his regular check-up with Luka accompanying him. As he had been experiencing some irritation with his contacts recently, Gakupo had been told that he should invest in some back-up glasses just in case.

Gakupo tried on a few more glasses, wincing at the sight of himself every time he looked in the mirror. None of these suited him. He finally settled on a brown pair of oval-shaped glasses. Walking over to Luka in the far corner, he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and without even looking at him, said firmly "These ones."

Gakupo looked at the rectangular frames in her grasp. "I actually didn't mind these ones" he said, lifting the oval pair to show her.

"No, get these ones." She looked up into his eyes. He couldn't discern any emotion in her gaze, but whatever she was feeling, she was firm in her choice of glasses.

"Alright honey," he said as he took the proffered glasses and tried them on in front of a mirror. They didn't look bad- in fact they looked better on him than the oval-shaped glasses- but they made him look rather scholarly. Not that it was a bad thing. It was the sort of pair that would go nicely with a button-up shirt and vest. He wondered why Luka had chosen this pair but didn't ask her directly as he handed them to his doctor. She would tell him the reason when and if she wanted to.

They went to the grocery store next door while they waited for the lenses to be put into the frames. Half an hour later, they came back to pick them up. Luka stayed in the car as Gakupo went in and tried them on.

He came out of the office wearing his contacts still. He got into the passenger seat and placed a bag at his feet.

"Why aren't you wearing them out?" Luka said.

"They said I could wear them whenever my contacts were acting up."

Luka turned without saying another word and started the car. Gakupo wondered absent-mindedly why she cared so much about the glasses.

.

.

.

A week later Gakupo wore his glasses for the first time when he woke up late for work and didn't have time to put in his contacts. He dressed quickly in grey pants, a lavender button-up shirt, and a gray suit jacket. He rushed into the living room and grabbed his briefcase and then called out his goodbye to Luka. She peeked out of the bathroom to say goodbye to him but her expression changed when she saw his glasses. But Gakupo had already rushed out the front door before she could say anything.

All day Gakupo got compliments on his glasses and he made sure he gave credit to Luka every time. The intern who got the employees lunch especially liked the choice and told him to inform Luka of her approval.

When Gakupo came home that evening, Luka wasn't back from work yet. He started making dinner as he hummed to himself. Half an hour later Gakupo heard the front door open in the room behind him. He stirred the contents of the pan and yelled over his shoulder "How was work, honey?"

The door shut loudly but Luka didn't reply. "By the way the new intern said that she liked your choice of glasses. Oh and you get tomorrow off work, right?"

She didn't respond to that either. "Honey?" he said, turning around.

Nearly jumping, he was surprised to see her standing right behind him. "Wow Luka, you nearly gave me a heart at-"

His statement was cut short as Luka grabbed his shoulders and crashed her lips into his. Her kiss was passionate, maybe even more than passionate. It was hungry. She pulled him closer as she sucked and bit his lower lip. She pulled and let go, then quickly kissed the spot she had bitten. Her soft round lips were heavenly. In a state of shock, Gakupo's jaw dropped a few inches. With no resistance from her husband, Luka took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sighing into his mouth with her sweet breath.

Pulling himself together, Gakupo realized that he had been holding his own breath the whole time. He inhaled quickly as he started returning Luka's kiss. The smell of burning filled his nose.

"Luka!" he cried as he broke free from the kiss much to his sadness. "The potatoes are burning!"

He turned back to his pan and dumped them out onto a plate. Hurrying to catch the other food before it burnt too, Gakupo gently touched his lips with the tips of his fingers.

She had kissed him. A completely spontaneous and unexpected show of affection. What had brought it on? Was his wife finally warming up to him?

Gakupo and Luka ate silently in front of the tv. He kept glancing over at her, but she didn't look at him once. He hoped he hadn't offended her when he pushed away. He regretted leaving the kiss. Damn those burnt potatoes. Who knew when she would kiss him like that again?

.

.

.

The answer was two days later. Gakupo awoke and decided to wear his glasses again so he could get accustomed to them. He wore his favorite tie and a vest this day, having actually woke up early enough to do so. He went out to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before work. Luka was getting ready in the bathroom so he ate in silence as he read the paper.

When he had finished eating and had brushed his teeth and hair, he looked at the time. Nothing wrong with being fifteen minutes early. It would make up for the other day.

"Luka, I'm headed off to work early," he called in the direction of the main bathroom. He heard the door open and Luka peeked out, her fingers holding her half-braided hair in place.

She saw him and dropped the braid, walking over to the front door where Gakupo was standing. He expected just a light kiss on the cheek but was utterly shocked as she grabbed his tie roughly in one hand and pulled him into a kiss.

Throwing all thoughts of work aside, he grabbed her face firmly and kissed back. He barely noticed himself being pulled by the tie back into the living room. Only when Luka pushed him away from her and onto the couch did he even notice they had moved.

Luka flipped her now-loose hair over her shoulder and climbed onto his lap. Her knees softly squeezed his hips as she settled down. Tilting her head, she began hungrily devouring his lips once more, digging her fingers into his hair as she did so. Gakupo laid his hands on her hips, moving them up her back and pulling her closer to him when he decided that her hips just wouldn't do. He fought for dominance over the kiss, which Luka refused to give him.

For Gakupo, it was almost as if time had stopped. But several minutes later Luka broke away, and with her hands on Gakupo's shoulders, said "You should go to work now, honey." She climbed off his lap and without another glance, went back into the bathroom and shut the door.

Gakupo was pleased to see that her beautiful, long, pink hair was an absolute mess now. He was certain his own purple hair was as well. His lips still tingled as he took a deep breath and sat back in the couch. "Wow…" Closing his eyes, he savored the lingering feeling of Luka's lips. "Wow."

He was late to work again that day, since he had to brush his hair before getting in the car. He never regretted it for one second, though.

.

.

.

Gakupo racked his brains for the reason why Luka was suddenly showering spontaneous displays of affection on him. Of course the obvious didn't occur to him. It never did.

He wondered if maybe she wanted something from him and this was her way of working up to asking him. He decided that if this was the case he didn't mind in the least her form of payment. She could ask him for all the things in the world this way if she wanted. Maybe she had bad news to tell him though. That wouldn't be good at all. What other reasons would she have for this? It bothered him for days until the weekend came and he decided just to ask her outrightly.

He was too nervous to ask her all Friday evening. It was strange how- even married- he was still too nervous to talk to his wife sometimes. He always blamed it on how smart and pretty she was. That and her sometimes cold nature.

He awoke Saturday morning and somehow his tired brain decided that now he should ask her. With a quick movement, he rolled over. His eyesight was blurry but he was close enough to see her cerulean blue eyes staring softly at him. He was somewhat shocked by her gaze, but nonetheless took the plunge.

"Luka-dear, can I ask you something?"

She slowly raised a finger to her sweet, pink lips. Gakupo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She lifted herself up and the covers slowly rolled off of her. Gakupo stayed still and watched as she reached over him to grab his glasses off the nightstand. Placing them on her own face, she sat up on her knees and lifted herself up, swinging her left leg over Gakupo's torso. She looked down at him, her pink hair glowing in the morning light like an angel's.

Gakupo had to squint to see her even somewhat clearly. It helped considerably when she bent down, her hair flowing off her shoulders and onto the pillow to mix with his own. She placed her hands on either side of his head and kissed him gently on the forehead. And then the spot between his eyebrows. And then the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose, his chin, his jaw. She raised herself slightly and changed the glasses from her face to his. As she slid them on, Gakupo was pleased to see her lovely face come into focus. Her expression was calm and unbroken, despite her tenderness.

She lowered her lips all the way down to his ear and softly brushed her lips against it. Gakupo shivered as she whispered with a warm breath "I really, _really_ like your glasses."

And finally it clicked for Gakupo, despite his racing heartbeat and addled brain. The glasses.

She rose up again to look him straight in the eyes. Gakupo knew that every emotion he was currently feeling was displayed on his face. Love, confusion, surprise, joy, fascination. But her face was as blank as stone. Just like always.

And then she smiled. A smile that spread across her lovely face like a flame spreading over a sheet of paper. And her smile did shine as brightly as a flame as well. The edges of her eyes grew crinkled and her whole face radiated with love.

Gakupo could have cried right then and there. But with his wonderful, magical, lovely wife so close to him, he did the only rational thing in that moment.

He kissed her.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Getting back into the groove of writing and I needed something light and happy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
